The End is the End
by sammniam2
Summary: (new summary) What does one do when they can't remember anything but their name? Even worse, what do you do when someone wants you dead? And why is an Enderman following her! The story of SammnIam2's journey, to find out what has happened to her. She will find more surprises than she ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Minecraft One-Shot - The End is the End - Prologue**

**This is part of a larger story in my head - caused by my playing MC, reading a few good fanfics and even a few MC stories from Amazon/Watt Pad.**

**I have decided to expand on this, so consider this a "prologue" to the story - something to wet your whistle. For now, this will stay the beginning until I reach the point where it would fit in correctly or maybe I'll work it into the flow somehow.**

**Comments more than welcome.**

* * *

The End is the End \- _Prologue_

The sky above was black. Not just the normal blackness of night, that canvas wasn't a pure blank stretch of empty nothingness that spanned above her. The night sky held pin points of lights, stars burning brightly up in the heavens above the world. They were often joined by that pale circle of the moon whose silent face stared down across the world, watching in silence as the drama of life played out below.

No, this sky was black, light-less and lifeless. No clouds drifted by, no stars kissed the sky, no moon tracked the hours as they slipped by.

It was empty, devoid of light and life. The sky of the End, the Void.

"At... least the Eye isn't here." Her voice cuts through the silence, echoing softly across the expanse of pale stone surrounding her. Slowly, shakily, she lifts her hand before her face. The pale skin was coated in bright crimson, still wet. With a weak sigh, she lets her arm fall back down, her hand landing against her torso. The slight pressure against the injured flesh set off a twinge of pain. Groaning, she pulls the offending limb away, but it was too late to stop the ripple effect. Gritting her teeth, she closes her eyes, trying to calm herself as the pain built, leaving her gasping for breath. What little energy she had left was quickly fading, spilling out of the wound in her stomach to stain the whitish stone her body was laying on.

"Vluurp?" The sound came from her side, causing her to open her eyes and tilt her head toward the source. Slowly a dark figure came into view. It was small, at least smaller than the normal versions of its kind. _Her kind_, she thought to herself with a faint smile. She didn't know why she gave the small figure a female gender, it just felt right. Her eyes travel up the plain black body, the thin limbs and a small head to land on the two purple eyes. She never did find out this is Ender...child was a child or just a smaller version of the towering black mobs.

"So you are ok, right?" Her throat hurt, her mouth was dry. The small Enderchild comes closer and places one black hand on her shoulder. They always said to never look at these mobs, that they were peaceful until you caught their gaze. This one was different, she could look straight at her with no issue, she was a friend.

"Vurr lurp, vurp!" It moves closer to her and she fells its hand touch her stomach, causing a new flare of pain to wash over her and forcing a weak scream from her. At her obvious distress, the Enderchild pulls back and kneels down next to her face.

"VUR! Vlurrp, vur, vur!" She can't understand her, never could, but it was clear the child was upset, maybe even worried. It didn't matter to her, she only wanted to keep the Enderchild safe. Jagen wanted it, he had already hurt it once... _Wait, Jagen? How do I know him?_ Her memories were shattered, broken like a mirror struck with a stick. Parts of it would float by, offering glimpses into her past that made her feel as if she was a visitor to her own life.

_She was running, holding the Enderchild to her chest. The poor thing was wailing in pain. It was injured, its dark purple blood leaking down her side and across her arm. She had pulled the arrow from her wound, but hadn't had the time to bandage it. Slowing, she starts to think about what she might be able to do but is ripped from her musings. Pain explodes through her as several arrows slam into her back and arm. Screaming, she stumbles to the ground, landing hard on her knees, but just managing to catching herself on her free hand. The Enderchild, still held tight to her chest, wails, clinging to her. She was out of time and out of options. _

_Pushing up, she climbs to her feet. Looking at her left arm, she can see the feathers of the arrow sticking from the meat of her limb. It hurt to move it, but her other arm was occupied with holding the small Enderchild. Moving forward, she reaches up and pulls a necklace over her head. It was a plain thing, but it was the large gem like object that hung from it that was important. It was a horrible risk, but there wasn't many other options left. All she had to do was reach the portal, which if her memory served her right, wasn't far. As she ran, fear ate at her insides like a wolf. The thought of going back to that dammable place made her sick, but then again, it could be the shock from her injuries. Whatever, she couldn't let fear sway her, she couldn't let him have the Enderchild. Staggering, she forces herself on, ignoring the pain ._

_Behind her came the tell-tale sound of arrows taking flight. Pushing herself, she manages to clear the corner as the arrows whistle past, clattering against the stone walls. Turning that last corning, brought her to the final room of the stronghold. There, laid in a distinct pattern over the floor, were the strange Ender Portals. Drawing closer, she could see that they all had pearls sitting on the crowns, well all except for one. Taking the few steps up to the platform, she slams down the Eye of Ender on the last empty slot. Slowly, black mists leak out of the portals, merging together to form the magical gateway to the End. _

_"STOP! Don't do this, just give her to me!" Turning around, stood in the archway, a man that she knew. Jagen, her close friend, her second in command stood there with his bow notched back, the arrow quivering. Shock froze her, she couldn't believe her eyes, her friend was the one hunting the Enderchild, the one who shot her as she fled with the mob._

_"Jagen...why? Why are you doing this?" The Enderchild in her grasp screams, quaking in fear against her chest. Looking down at the little mob, she could see the fear and pain it was feeling. Looking back at her friend, she catches his eyes. There was no kindness in those blue orbs. All that reflected back at her was malice, anger, perhaps even rage. This was not the man she knew, trusted and cared for. In his place stood a snarling monster, hell bent on stopping her._

_"Give her to me and you can walk out of here, SammnIam... otherwise..." He sighted down the arrow at her. Why did he want this Enderchild? Why was he willing to kill her to get the mob. It made no sense to her, what had this small mob done to him to cause such anger. Slowly, with pain in her heart at his betrayal, she shakes her head. _

_"No." Tears blur her vision as she kept her eyes locked to his, only to widen as twang of his bowstring reverberated throughout the space. Pain floods her chest as his arrow slams into her, knocking her backwards directly into the End Portal. She watches him leap forward, roaring in rage as darkness closed around her._

Blinking, she realizes that she was holding her breath. Letting the held breath hiss between clenched teeth, she struggles to make sense of the memory. This really wasn't the first time she had been to the End. Somehow the memory had burst through whatever block had sealed her life away. This is why he looked so familiar, seemed so shocked that she was alive. Why he was surprised she didn't try to take retribution for his betrayal. _Curse my damaged mind_, the memories are there, locked tight inside her thick skull. They were real, right? _I have been before, been injured and dying_... _but when_?

A termor wracks her weakened form as tears trail down her face. It was all too much to deal with, even if she wasn't mortally wounded. She was in the End, and from whatever place held the secretes of her hidden memories, she knew that she was doomed. Those who perish in the End go to the Void, although she had no clue as to what that meant. It instilled a terror inside her that made her heart flutter in her chest like a caged bird.

In the distance, a ear shattering scream rips through the emptiness. Part of her knew she should be terrorified, knew what would cause such a sound in this bleak landscape, but she stopped caring. It didn't matter if that beast found her first, her death was a promise that she couldn't escape. She had no strength to move, let alone find the portal that would return her to the Overworld.

Blinking she forces herself to stare at the small black figure next to her. The pain of that memory tore at her heart. That man was the same. She knew him, and at one time, even trusted him. Twice now, although she held no recollection until now, he had attacked her. Twice now, he sought the Enderchild and twice she had suffered to protect her from him. But why?

"VUR!" Her eyes snap to the Enderchild's who was now standing, her arms over her head, shaking. If she didn't know better, it looked like she was going to attack. In her weakened state, it would be enough to finish her off. Instead the Enderchild screams, disappearing in a cloud of purple dust.

"Be safe.. little one..." A shutter goes through her, stirring up the pain. Staring blankly ahead, she can see distant dark shapes moving across the bleak and barren landscape. She knew she should turn away, even at the distance they were, if one of those Endermen caught her looking at them, they would attack. It wasn't that she feared death, far from it. In her current state, it might be more of a blessing, ending her suffering as her body slowly bled its lifeblood into cold End stone. Rather, she feared what would come next.

Another shiver moves through her, making her whine softly. Gritting her teeth, she squeezes her eyes shut, feeling more tears leak forth. A half chocked sob escapes her as the fear from before returns, sinking its dagger-like claws into what was left of her mind. The Void made this place seem like a vibrant world of life in comparison. There was nothing there. Nothing. Just darkness all around, above and below. Nothing stirred in that place, well, nothing but the Eye. The memory pushes out from inside, making her scream out in frustration. If was bad enough the place was bone chillingly cold, thin of air and slowly drained your will to live, but if you stayed in one place too long, the great Eye came down from the Sky. If it got you, you were gone. Forever.

"VUR!" The sound broke her from fear's grip. Painfully, her eyes open to gaze once more on the Enderchild. She stood near her face, but instead of staring at her, she was leaning up, looking at something above her. "Vluurp, ver, lurp. VUR!" She lifted one small black hand to point at her, still looking up. It was then that she realized they weren't alone. Behind the small Enderchild's frame, stood two considerably larger legs. They were massive, not just in comparison to the smaller figure. They were easily twice the size of a normal Enderman's limbs. Unbidden, she starts to look up at the other creature, but stops as the smaller one places a hand on her cheek. Shifting her view from the other to the Enderchild, she could see the worry in the small mob's face. _Why was a mob worried about her?_

"**So, this is the same one...**" Blinking, the voice startles her. It was a strange voice, deep and resonant, but also sounds as if there were two slightly different toned voices speaking together in sync.

"Ver, vlurp, ver...lurp!" The Enderchild nods, still keeping her hand against her face.

"**So human,**" The figure behind the Enderchild moves, kneeling down toward her injured form. The voice should instill fear in her, she knows that this was no simple Enderman standing over her. Never before had she heard a single word spoken in her language from one of the strange mobs. It takes effort, but she keeps her eyes aimed at the Enderchild, refusing to trigger a violent response from the unknown mob.

"**You have now twice given your life to protect my daughter**." Before she can speak a word, she feels something touch her chest, light as a feather, but cold as ice. Another shutter runs through her, making her gasp and squeeze her eyes shut. The touch halts, near her wound, putting the slightest of pressure against the lethal injury. The cold leaches quickly into her skin, her very bones, making her body start to shiver uncontrollably and sending waves of stabbing pain rolling through her.

"Please...sstop...pl...ease...no..." Her chest feels as if it was on fire, her lungs can barely draw breath. Death was one thing, torture as another. Fear floods her dying mind making her eyes snap open and before she can stop herself, she stares at the figure looming over her

"Ver, vell, vlep...ver, ver...vlurp." She could hear the Enderchild's voice, pleading with the other mob, but she can't force herself to turn away from the thing filling her vision. Her mind feels numb; blood loss, pain and the cold must be giving her delusions. Above her towers the largest Enderman she has ever seen. Nearly twice the height of a normal one. Even crouched down, it was massive. Then there was the extra arms. Unable to tear her gaze away she locks eyes with the massive mob, his twin purple orbs returning the stare. Seconds pass, fear driving her heart to hammer in her chest.

"**I will not hurt you human. I will help, if I can**." Fear tells her to move, to get away from the massive being, but can't force her battered body to obey. Slowly, the giant Enderman collects her limp body, cradling her against its chest like a child. The movement sends new waves of pain through her and finally it has had enough, her eyes slide shut as she hopes death claims her.

* * *

**Ok, enough of the Prologue... more to come. Thanks for the comment &amp; follows. Danke :}**


	2. Ch 1 - Run Faster

The End is the End - Chapter 1

* * *

_**I don't own Microsoft, Minecraft or the (3) characters Emman, Sparklegirl or Wolfie2. Or Herobrine (but who could own him?) I do own my character &amp; player, SammnIam2. **_

_PS: the "view" switches between the characters thus the breaks_

_PPSS: I will be editing this to work on the / grammer, ect &amp; so forth. I just wanted to get it out of my head (write down, rewrite later) _

**COMMENTS MORE THAN WELCOME** (_thanks EphemerisElite__ \- made edits based on your catches_)

* * *

Emman sat absently scratching Wolfie2's ears, staring up into the night sky. The moon was just peeking over the tree line, highlighting the clouds high in the sky. Across his lap lay a bow with a bundle of arrows, his other hand holding them at the ready. Wolfie2 sat near him, enjoying the scratches while contently chewing on a bone. Considering everything, today hadn't been too bad. Yeah, his only companion was the dog, but hey, it could have been worse, right?

He had gotten up early, his night had been filled with strange dreams which kept waking him. Now that he thought back, he couldn't remember what they were about, but they left a strange feeling. It nagged him all day, but he pushed it back into his subconscious, trying relax. It was probably just the worry he had of being alone. Sighing, he settles back into the chair, tipping it slightly to put his feet up the on the wall.

Today went by faster than he expected, keeping busy helped. _**Up early; check. Tend the garden; check. Chow; check**_. He didn't have chores, per say, but didn't want to dwell on the thought that he was alone. After the minor stuff at the house, Wolfie2 and him headed out. His supplies of wood were running low and a new coaster design had been drifting through his mind over the last few weeks. He made sure they had plenty of supplies, as well as his trusty bow.

Several hours had netted him multiple stacks of wood, he had split the time between chopping and replanting saplings. He couldn't clear-cut the forest, as he had know others to do. They always needed more wood for projects and it was so much easier to replant than travel for more. Sometime later that afternoon, Wolfie2, who had be content to wander around while Emman worked, decided that they had done enough work for the day. As Emman was reorganizing his pack, he had snuck on him and grabbed his axe, running off. Not realizing what the dog was up to, he gave chase. It took him a while to figure what was really going on, while Wolfie was letting him nearly catch him, only to playfully run just out of reach. Finally understanding, he went after the pup, this time a willing participant to the game. All work and no play made for a grumpy Wolfie2 ... and maybe even a grumpy Emman.

Besides exhaustion, the only reason they had stopped playing was that night had crept up on them. When Wolfie2 had gone from playful pup to growling guard dog, he realized their mistake. One mad dash later, they were safely within the confines of the house, doors sealed, torches burning brightly.

It did strike him odd that mobs where so close to the house. Normally, they would give the place a wide birth, avoiding the place like the plaque. Of course, his friends Herobrine and SparkleGirl probably had a big part in their avoidance. A faint smile plays across his youthful face as he closes his eyes, yesterday's events bubble to the surface in his head.

* * *

"Calm down Emman. It's not like we aren't coming back." SparkleGirl muttered, her head deep inside the double chest. He stood slightly behind her, holding her backpack open. Wolfie2 sat over to one side, looking like he was sleeping peacefully.

"Yeah, but... really? You are just gonna up and leave me here, alone, for five days?" He had a deep frown on his face. SparkleGirl suddenly stands up, holding a bundle of sticks in her hands.

"I knew we had more!" Slamming the lid of the chest down, she turns away toward the crafting table, effectively ignoring Emman's comments.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you left me alone?" He muttered, soft enough that most people wouldn't have heard them. From behind him, footsteps announce the entrance of his other friend. Turning, he spies the familiar cyan figure of Herobrine. The man walks over to stand beside him, placing one hand firmly on his shoulder. Glancing over to his friend, he spies the diamond sword strapped to the man's waist as well as the straps of another backpack across his shoulders. _**They are really gonna leave me here.**_

"You have expressed the desire not to return to the Nether. Have you changed you mind, Emman?" A shiver goes up his spine as he finds himself viciously shaking his head. As much as he didn't favor the idea of being home by himself for days, he would rather spend a year alone that face that hellish nightmare realm again. Sighing, he accepts his fate, letting his shoulders drop in defeat.

"Yeap," SparkleGirl pipes up, still bent over the table. "It's spend a few days here or come with us to the Nether." Standing upright, she turns toward the two men, holding up her latest creation, a diamond pick axe.

"It's not like you'd be completely alone," She smiles as she joining them. "Wolfie2 will be here." She waves toward the sleeping pup. Emman can't help but throw a glance toward the dog with the realization that he was being left with a canine babysitter was somewhat insulting. SparkleGirl giggles lightly, holding her hand out for her pack. His frown deepens into a full blown pout. Having friends that could read one's mind was annoying at times. Holding out her bag, she dumps the pick into the mostly full bag. Taking it from him, she throws it over one shoulder.

"Don't think of him as a babysitter, Emman." Her smile was still there. "I promise, time will fly by and we'll be back before you know it." Before he can complain, she reaches out and embraces him in a hug. He sighs again as he returns the gesture. He can't bring himself to upset at either of them, just slightly annoyed. Maybe worried even, but not upset. Letting go, she circles around to Herobrine's side. They were ready to head out, it would take a few hours to reach the closest portal and they wanted to get started.

"Sure. And if anything strange happens," He adds, following behind them as they work their way out of the house, "I will fully and completely blame Wolfie2." SparkleGirl stops, throwing a glare at him over her shoulder. He stops, crossing his arms across his chest in defiance and meets her white-eyed stare. Herobrine halts, looking between the two of them, shaking his head. The two of them acted more like brother and sister every day.

"Nothing will happen, Emman." He offers, trying to assure his friend. He had full faith he would be fine, safe in SparkleGirl's well barricaded home, or if he left, that he was capable of handling himself. Realizing that Emman wasn't gonna budge, SparkleGirl sticks her tongue at him, then turns to join her companion. At the gates, they wave as they iron doors shut behind him. _**This was gonna be a strange next couple of days...**_

* * *

Well as much as he hated to admit it, things had been pretty calm, truly down-right normal. A faint groan comes drifting over the wall, startling him from remembrance. Inside the high wall, he knew there was very little that could reach him. SparkleGirl had made many improvements to the house, each new addition designed to stop a specific type of mob, or rather look like they were. It was other people who were the biggest issue.

Her latest invention, a working portcullis, had had replaced the line of iron doors in the wall. He avoided the deadly looking iron monstrosity, despite her claims that is was completely safe. She made sure he understood how to trigger it, both from inside the house, outside and even outside the wall. Thankfully she had left a few normal doors, which he prefers over the portcullis. He imagined the construct as a set of iron teeth, just waiting to snap down on him as he would pass under.

More noises drift over the wall, distracting him from his thoughts. He was used to the standard moans of the zombies, the brain dead mobs were some of the few that would still drift near the place. Most of the higher mobs avoided the place, again probably related to the presence of his friends. _**Was there a hierarchy among mobs?**_ The familiar clank of bone hitting bone echoes up from below. Dropping the chair to its leg, he stands, moving to the railing to look out over the area below.

The immediate area below was clear, brightly lit by the glowstone lamps studding the walls. Nothing lurked below, not even a random zombie. Beside him, Wolfie2 copies his action, placing his front paws up so he can look out. Growling deep in his throat, Wolfie snarls at something he can't see.

"What's out there boy?" Turning back, he continues scanning the area. The tell-tale sound of a skeleton echoes out again, this time he gets a better idea of its direction. Pushing away from the railing, he turns and jogs down toward the sound. Towards the corner, he pauses, waiting for another sound. A scream pierces the night, causing him to jump. Then he can see movement below.

Just at the edge of the light, a figure is running. Whoever it is, they were running inside the range of the lamps, but not toward the wall, rather parallel to it. Chasing behind was the source of the sound, two Spider Jockeys, the lead one aiming its bow at the fleeing figure. Drawing his bow, Emman leans against the wall, getting a bead on the lead spider.

"Run this way!" He yells, releasing the arrow.

* * *

She ran blindly, stumbling over the barely lit ground, clutching her injured arm to her chest. Breathing hard, she was rapidly running out of energy to keep moving. The light she had seen in the distance slowly materialized into a massive wall. Easily twenty feet tall, the stone structure was well built and heavily fortified. Although she feared that she wouldn't find a way in, she had to hope the light might deter her attackers.

Forcing her burning legs to keep moving, she cleared the last few yards of darkness, emerging into the range of light from the lamps along the wall. Gasping, she scans the smooth face of the stone wall. Other than the lamps, there were no openings, no doors into the structure. The light would help keep the mobs away, but it wasn't the safety she was hoping for.

Suddenly an arrow shot past her shoulder, embedding itself into the stone. With a scream, she darts forward, not daring to look behind to see how close the creatures were. From behind came the raspy screech of the spider, it sounded a lot closer than she realized. She shouldn't have slowed down once she reached the wall, the small gap she had gained was none lost. Running, she pats her pocket, trying to figure out if she had anything left to defend herself. Her fingers touch a long rough object. Gripping it, she realizes that all she had left was a stick. Both axes were gone, broken earlier in the day. It would be of little use against either the teeth of the spider or the arrows if its rider, but she would not go down without a fight.

Fear ate at her, driving the last of her energy into pumping her legs faster. She knew that the spider couldn't be far behind, it was only a matter of time before it would jump on her. Clutching the stick, she readies herself for the pain that was coming.

"Run this way!" The shout made her stumble, landing hard on her knees. Looking up, there was a man on the wall, his bow pointed down. Unable to turn away, she watches as his arrow flies, wondering if her death was imminent. Whistling through the air, the projectile doesn't strike her. She turns, watching its flight, which goes over head and strikes the skeleton rider. Exploding into a shower of bones, the threat of being shot was dealt with. What wasn't stopped was the spider. Now free from its rider, the mob leaps toward her, fangs barred.

Seeing the creature fly toward her, knocks her back to her senses. Rolling, she screams, swinging her arm up as the spider comes down. Luck must have been smiling on her as the stick she desperately clutched manages to find one of the creature's eye. The force of the mob's lunge drives the stick deep within its eye, right through to its brain. Screeching once, the massive mob goes limp, pinning the human beneath. Thrashing in terror, she shoves against the massive corpse, pushing it off her body. Scuttling backwards, she spies the stick poking from the still creature, green ichor oozing around the shaft.

"MOVE!" She obeys instinctively, scrambling to her feet. Turning to look up, she sees the man wave to follow. Exhausted as she was, she broke into a run when from behind came the screech of the second spider.

* * *

In shock he watches the spider, now free of its rider leap at the figure below. Pulling another arrow free, he waits, afraid to strike them instead of the mob. As soon as he feels he has the shot, the person below pushes off the spider. Amazingly, the spider doesn't rise. The person backs away from the still creature, apparently also surprised at the sudden demise of its enemy. Turning his gaze from them, he searches for the other Spider Jokey. Quickly locating the remaining waiting at the edge of the light. The skeleton on its back draws back its bow, spurring him into action.

"MOVE!" He shouts, hoping they would get the hint. The figure jumps, but climbs to their feet and looks up toward him. Although it was a bit of a distance down there, he can see it was a woman. He waves at her, then turns to run toward the stairs, Wolfie2 darting ahead of him. Hopefully she would understand and head in the right direction.

Jumping the last few stairs, he lands running toward a lever on the wall. Ahead of him, Wolfie2 to bolts out the trap door that SparkleGirl created for him. Sliding to a stop, he pulls the lever. From outside comes a loud crash as the portcullis rises up.

"I hope this works!" He mutters to himself, heading toward the door.

* * *

Another arrow sails by, this time dangerously close, causing her to swerve closer to the wall. Pushing herself on the last of everything she had she ran in the direction the man had indicated. Her chest hurt, her legs burned, her body was on the verge of giving out. Blind faith that he had some type of plan was the only thing keeping her moving. Running this close to the wall didn't give her the best view of what was ahead, but she did some type of break in the otherwise smooth expanse of stone. Suddenly a loud crashing sound came from the area ahead, metal scraping against stone. Finally drawing closer to the source of the sound she can see an opening in the face of the wall. _**Dear lords above... **_

Approaching the opening, an arrow whistles over her right shoulder, causing her to dart left, into the gap. The surface of the ground changed from dirt to stone, causing her to stumble. Falling, she pulls her injured arm to her side, tucking herself as best as she can to prevent landing on the arrow protruding through her flesh. Pain explodes as she tumbles against the stone, which just as suddenly goes back to grass. Behind her comes a screech as the Spider Jokey reaches the opening. Rolling to a stop, she weakly raises her head to face the enraged mob. The skeleton rider has his bow up, draw and ready to fire as another noise echoes through the area. The same metallic clashing as an iron gate appears above the mobs, dropping quickly. Bones scatter as the iron rends the skeleton, continuing down to pin the spider. The mob cries out once, then becomes still, it's greenish blood spilling onto the stone.

"Damn, it worked! Woot!" Exhausted beyond caring she relaxes, dropping her head down to the ground as her vision darkens.

* * *

Slamming the front door open, Emman exits into the courtyard just as the woman turns into the gate. She was running full tilt, but apparently didn't expect the sudden change of the ground, she stumbles. Falling, he watches her twist and roll a few feet away, coming to a stop. Wolfie2 heads toward her as the Jokey rounds the corner of the gateway. He turns to his left, slamming his fist against a button mounted into the wall near the door. One loud thunk later and the gate, free of its supports, crashes down, impaling the two mobs. Blinking, he stares shocked as SparkleGirl's plan works seamlessly, taking out both mobs in one fell swoop.

"Damn, it worked! Woot!" He shouts, jumping in joy that his plan paid off. Seconds pass and a bark from Wolfie2 breaks his celebration, making him realize that the woman he was trying to save was lying face down on the ground.

"Oh no, no, no..." His bow slips from his hand as he dashes over to the still figure. Wolfie2 stood over her, nudging her gently, whining softly. Arriving at her side, he carefully rolls her over. She was limp, he eyes closed, clearly unconscious. Looking over her, he notices that her right arm was cradled to her chest, an arrow through the meat of her forearm. Wolfie barks again, whimpering, looking at him.

"Right, let's get her inside."


End file.
